Quartet Lust
by Corolla
Summary: -Summer Heat Oneshot- Upon hearing an interesting conversation between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Szayel had a plan. It includes all four of them including Yylfordt, having 'fun' in the living room. Yaoi Smut Fluff OOC GrimmUlqui and Granzcest.


**A/N : SMUUUUTTT! *ahem* Sorry for the sudden outburst. So anyways here's a smut for yooou! Connected to my story Summer Heat (which I haven't updated in a while, sorry). Szayel x Yylfordt, Grimmjow x Ulquiorra. Smutting in the same room. 'Nuff said. Enjoy! **

**This is a story based on RPG between me and c. cristina . So, this one's for you, c. cristina :P !  
**

* * *

"Grimmjow hurry! Please, please hurry up…" Szayel was passing the living room, making his way to the bathroom when he heard Ulquiorra pleading Grimmjow.

"Shit! So fucking tight…!" That made Szayel stop. Wow, this is interesting, he thought. He stood there, listening to the grunts Grimmjow was making. Yes, eavesdropping is bad, but Szayel could care less. He even thought of something to tease the two.

"Hurry up! I need my strawberry jam, Grimm!" What the hell? Szayel thought they were doing it and he wanted to shock them by coming in to the room during their climax. But that plan had to be wiped off of his mind … for a while. He trotted back to his room, where Yylfordt is, forgetting about the bathroom. He had something fun in his mind, and it had to be done.

Ulquiorra humphed and crossed his arms. Grimmjow gave his last struggle to open the lid, but failing yet again. Grimmjow pouted and pulled his lover down to sit beside him on the sofa.

"Princess, the lid is tight as hell! What the fu-?" Ulquiorra cut his lover's sentence with a kiss, a quite forceful one that is. Grimmjow grinned at the kiss and playfully nibbled and tugged Ulquiorra's bottom lip. Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered and his heart skipped a beat. The paler man pulled away, panting. He didn't want to take the 'punishment' any further because it wasn't turning into a punishment anyways.

"I told you, no cussing, Grimm…" Ulquiorra managed to mutter. He turned away and took the strawberry jam jar and set it on the table. "I guess I'll dip the lid in hot water later." He peeked sideways to see what Grimmjow was doing with a blush on his cheeks. Grimmjow knew right away what to do. He pulled Ulquiorra closer to him.

Szayel dragged Yylfordt to the living room and once they got there, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was snuggling on the right end of the sofa. Szayel just smirked and made his way to the other side of the fluffy sofa.

"Yylfordt, come and sit with me!" He patted the empty spot beside him. Yylfordt was more than happy to spend some time with his brother. He sat down and immediately nuzzled his neck. Grimmjow pulled noticed the brothers in the room, bothering his private time.

"Hey, you guys. What are you doing here? Go and don't fu-" Grimmjow couldn't help saying the F word. He was just used to it. But before he could say the word out loud, a pair of lips met his own. Again he smirked, loving how those lips felt upon his. Yylfordt just stare at them, part amused, part confused. Szayel noticed his brother looking and gently pulled the blond hair.

"Oni-chan, you're supposed to give me attention." Szayel whined and brought his finger to trace lines on the older man's chest. He successfully gained Yylfordt's attention.

"Aw, baby I'm sorry." He hugged his little brother and kissed his temple. "Oni-chan was just surprised, but it was unforgivable of me to ignore my little angel like that. I'll make it up to you, okay? What do you want to do, hmm?" Szayel grinned and climbed on top of Szayel's lap, straddling him.

"Do you really need to ask, Oni-chan?" Yylfordt smiled and crashed their lips together.

"Alright, my little angel." Yylfordt licked his lips and gently pushed Szayel down. They knew a big sofa will come in handy someday. He loosened his black tie and set it aside. Szayel just giggled and took off his glasses. He didn't want to break it for the third time. His red shirt was being undone button by button by those skillful hands, exposing milky skin that never fails to enthrall the blond man.

"My beautiful little angel…" Yylfordt threw the shirt aside and caressed his brother's chest, nudging the pink nipples. He slowly made his way lower to his lover's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it. Szayel was getting impatient and very, very hard. He squirmed and lowered the pants together with his pink thong himself. He shivered a bit when the cold air made contact with his hard cock.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were shocked to the point that they can't speak. Ulquiorra tried to cover his eyes or turn away, but he couldn't help but peek at the blond and the pinkhead tangled on the sofa. Grimmjow on the other hand, was staring at them, quite enjoying the view. He's being treated to live porn, who'd object? It's not like Ulquiorra's mad or anything.

"Oni-chan, hurry up and take your clothes off! I want to lick you, I want to taste you, Oni-chan!" Szayel begged and whined, lust already taking over his whole body. His cock getting harder just because of Yylfordt's brown eyes staring at him.

"Wanton, aren't you? You're such a sweetie and now you're begging to lick me using such a lewd face." Yylfordt grinned and tucked a lock of Szayel's hair behind his ear. Still hovering over him, he started to unbutton his white shirt.

"Yylfordt Oni-chan, please let me have your wonderful cock in my mouth… Please oh please let me have it!" Yylfordt smiled and shook his head in amusement and disbelief. Even he could beg like that in front of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. He took off his jeans and boxers, revealing his semi-hard cock.

"Can't be helped then. Come here and get your reward for being such a cutie." Szayel got down on his knees on the floor, his face on the same level as his brother's member. He wasted no time and grabbed the engorged cock and nuzzled it, admiring and loving the scent, shape and texture. Then he licked the tip, gaining a grunt from the other man.

"You taste so good, Oni-chan. I can never get enough of it." He took the length in his mouth, inch by inch. Pink and brown orbs still connected. Yylfordt could never get bored of the lovely sight in front of him. His own little brother, sucking him so eagerly, making such a lusty face. Thank goodness they weren't connected by blood, if they were, it'd seem sick. Although he didn't and wouldn't care if they were related by blood. They'd still fall in love and engage in this kind of forbidden relationship.

The only one with black hair in the room blushed, perhaps even redder than the shade of Szayel's deep red shirt. He may have heard his cousins doing it, but never in his life had he imagined to be watching them. His thoughts were shattered when he felt a pair of strong arms snaking around his waist and Grimmjow pinning him down.

"Gr-Grimmjow! What are you-" Ulquiorra stuttered.

"They're putting on a show for us, Princess! We should return the favor." Grimmjow licked his lips and ripped every single piece of clothing off of them. The princess blushed even more, if possible. He tried to look at anywhere but Grimmjow's eyes, but he made a grave mistake and look down. Grimmjow's sweet, hard cock was inches away from his. Aroused, he could say nothing but nod.

"Hmm, now that's better." The panther boy wrapped his hands around Ulquiorra's waist. "Too bad I have to let them hear your moans, see your skin, nipples, ass and especially your weeping cock right here." Ulquiorra couldn't say anything anymore. Grimmjow's warm, wet tongue explored the skin on Ulquiorra's chest, leaving a trail of saliva that turned cold after some time. He captured the hard nipple in his mouth and rolled the bud with his tongue. He turned to the other one, this time while rubbing their cock together.

"Haaaahh~ Annhh~! Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra moaned at the feeling and unconsciously arched his back, wanting more of Grimmjow's mouth.

Szayel was happily celebrating his victorious plan. His beloved brother was even more aroused seeing the other couple minding their own business not far away from where they are. But Szayel wanted more, and his brother is not being a good provider at that moment.

"Oni-chan, don't take your eyes off of me. Look at me, feel me sucking you." Szayel proceeded to suck on Yylfordt's erection again, this time groaning, making vibrations in his throat. Yylfordt closed his eyes and threw his head back. Slowly he opened them again, feasting on the view of his brother looking at him with a seducing look and his member disappearing into his mouth.

"Oni-chan let me fully taste you." Szayel gave a slow lick from the hilt to the tip. "Cum in my mouth…"

"Suck harder, Szayel. I'll give you another reward." Szayel only hummed with Yylfordt's cock in his mouth.

Grimmjow was not pleased. Ulquiorra was taking glances at the Granzs and Grimmjow didn't like. He cupped Ulquiorra's face and looked straight at him in the eyes. He smiled and brought 3 fingers into the emerald eyed man's mouth.

"Suck." Ulquiorra sucked and flicked his tongue at the calloused fingers in his mouth. He made sure it was well coated, for he knew what was coming up next. "Good, just like that. … That's my Princess."

Grimmjow positioned himself in front of Ulquiorra's leaking member and started to suck. He carefully inserted his fingers into the tight passage, going in and out. Ulquiorra gasped at first, but then moaned for more.

Meanwhile, Yylfordt was reaching his limit. He ran his hands through Szayel's silky pink hair then grabbed it a bit roughly, giving a sign to his lover that he's finally there. With an animalistic groan Yylfordt came in his little brother's mouth and Szayel was delighted to receive it. He swallowed every drop, his eyes still set on his brother's euphoric face. Exquisite, he thought.

Grimmjow grinned with satisfaction. He could feel Ulquiorra's cock twitched at the sounds they both heard. He inserted one more finger, searching for his Princess' sweet spot. He knew he found it when Ulquiorra moaned loudly and arched his back. Ulquiorra wanted to ask for more, but the only things coming out from his lips are moans and incoherent things.

The blond pulled his brother into a deep kiss. He could still taste himself in the kiss they shared. Szayel was out of breath. He slowly pulled away and nuzzled Yylfordt's neck, watching the other pair beside them.

"Jackpot, Princess. You like that?" Grimmjow brushed his fingers on the smaller man's prostate.

"Yesss, Grimmjow! It feels so good!" He panted.

"Do you want something more, Ulqui?" Grimmjow teased.

"Grimm.. Ahh! Stop teasing me! Just… Uhhn… Just give it to me now!" Tears started to pool in Ulquiorra's eyes. He begged his lover, his want now far too unbearable.

"Give you what? Hmm? If you don't say it I won't understand."

"No…" Ulquiorra pouted. He didn't want to say such embarrassing things in front of anyone.

"Then I won't give it to you." Grimmjow pulled out his fingers. Ulquiorra whined at the loss. He groaned and he knew he didn't have any other choice.

"Grimm… I … I want…" A deep blush tinted his face.

"What? I can't hear you. And if I can't hear you, I can't give what you want."

"I want your cock in me, Grimmjow!" The said man grinned and pulled his lover into a kiss before pulling out a packet of lube from his jeans pocket and covered his length. Ulquiorra didn't want to know why he was carrying lube, so he took the initiative to spread his legs wider. He felt exposed and embarrassed, yet aroused more than ever. He felt Grimmjow's tip at his entrance, brushing and teasing it.

Szayel couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be filled and he was too impatient to wait any longer. Fortunately Yylfordt noticed.

"I thought you asked me not to take my eyes off of you, sweetheart." Yylfordt smiled warmly at his brother, his cock already hardening again.

"I'm sorry, Oni-chan. It's just that they're having lots of fun and I want some too."

"Hmm? Okay then. Come on closer and let's play." Yylfordt's smile turned into a smirk.

"Oni-chan the way you're speaking is sending shivers down my whole body… Especially here…" Szayel shivered and put his hands on his own member, wet with precum.

"Enjoying the dirty talk, baby? You were such an innocent angel when you were little. And now look at you, a sexy, seductive angel you are, Szayel. Go ahead and stroke yourself a little. Show me how you do it." Szayel stood up and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the movements and pleasures on his lower body, ignoring the moans and grunts from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Only after a few minutes, Yylfordt couldn't hold back. He pulled Szayel into an embrace and nibbled his neck.

"Oni-chan, I thought you wanted me to put on a show for you." Yylfordt chuckled huskily and whispered.

"We can have that later. Now I need to be inside of you." Szayel giggled and kissed his beloved brother.

Grimmjow was taking it too slow for Ulquiorra's liking. He pushed himself lower and moaned at the fullness he received.

"Damn it, tight as always, Ulqui!" Grimmjow managed to say between gritted teeth.

"Shut up and move already!"

"Feisty, I like it." Grimmjow thrusted harder and faster into Ulquiorra, both not caring about the siblings anymore.

Yylfordt pulled his brother on to his lap and slowly lowered him onto his fully erect member. Szayel didn't need lubrication, he wanted a little pain once in a while. Szayel moaned at the intrusion and pushed himself lower, making his own pace. Yylfordt set his hands on his brother's hips and just watched him, fascinated by the eagerness. Szayel wrapped his arms around Yylfordt's neck and moaned in his ear, making the older man moan back in response.

Lost in their own little world, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were picking up the pace. Grimmjow sucked on Ulquiorra's skin, leaving a deep purplish red hickey. He thrust deeper, aiming for the sweet spot he found earlier. Ulquiorra tugged Grimmjow's hair, unable to hold back the pleasure and the heat he's feeling.

"Don't pull too hard, Princess. You don't want a bald Grimmjow, do you?" He chuckled.

"Ahh… Grimm… jow… So good! Can't help it…" Grimmjow kept his pace and felt the cavern tightened around him.

"Princess, you feel amazing around me."

"Grimmjow.. Cumming…! Grimmjoww!" Ulquiorra came, screaming his lover's name. Not long after, Grimmjow followed, coming inside Ulquiorra. They both drown in utmost pleasure.

"Oni-chan, harder! Ram it harder in me!" Szayel said in between pants.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you…"

"No, Oni-chan do it a little harder, please! As long as it's you, it won't ever hurt, Oni-chan…" Yylfordt couldn't deny Szayel's plea. He pulled out almost completely out of him, only to ram back into him as hard as he could.

"Yess! Ahhnn~! Yylfordt! Oh God, Yylfordt more! Oni-chan, aahhh!"

"Baby, scream for me. Let out your sweet moans for me to hear." Yylfordt was ecstatic. They liked playing it a little hard, it spices things up. Yylfordt picked up his tie and tied up Szayel's hands.

"Szayel, I want you to ride me yourself, okay?"

"Yes, Oni-chan. Anything for you." Szayel started to ride his brother while skilled hands made their way to his cock and ass. Yylfordt stroked Szayel's cock and massaged his cute butt, slapping it once in a while.

Enjoying the afterglow, Ulquiorra snuggled closer to Grimmjow. It felt amazing, almost magical. Grimmjow didn't want to wait for the pair to finish, although he took some mental notes for him to use in the future after watching the Granzs.

"Princess, you wanna clean up and snuggle in bed with Koji?"

"Mmh, okay. I'm so tired… Can you lift me up?" Ulquiorra pouted. Grimmjow smiled and carried him bridal style.

"Of course, Princess. And oh, have I told you that I love you?" He confidently said with a smile on his handsome face.

"Grimmjow!" Yet again, Ulquoirra blushed.

"I'm going to say it more often now, so you better get used to it." They made their way to Ulquiorra's bedroom.

"I love you too." Ulquiorra whispered in Grimmjow's ear.

"Szayel, you enjoy doing these things, don't you? Such a kinky little slut." Szayel kissed his brother's nose and grinned.

"But Oni-chan, I'm your slut." That sentence made Yylfordt shiver and lost his control. He bucked his hips and shoved deep into Szayel.

"Yeah, you're mine and mine alone." He threw Szayel to the sofa and held his tied wrists over his head. He leaned down and kissed his brother full of passion.

"I love you, Szayel."

"Yylfordt…" Tears rolled down Szayel's face and he smiled sincerely from the bottom of his heart. He reached out to his brother and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"I'm so happy to hear that, I love you too, Yylfordt." Szayel always cried whenever Yylfordt said 'I love you'. Not sad, but happy tears. Yylfordt's words were always sincere and Szayel could sense the sincerity and love behind them every single time. They sounded so special to Szayel no matter when he heard it. They broke into a smile that soon faded when Yylfordt started to push himself into his brother again.

"Yylfordt! Aaaahhh! Yylfordt, I love you so much~!"

"I love you too, sweetheart. I really do." Szayel moaned much, much louder. Yylfordt quickened his pace, deepened his thrust, aiming for that spot inside Szayel that drove him crazy. The slick sounds they were making could be heard even through their voice. Yylfordt was mesmerized, Szayel was sprawled out in front of him, moaning his name, blush tinting his pale skin and tears in his eyes. To him, Szayel was beautiful, cute, sexy and everything in between. He's just perfect.

"Szayel, let's cum together." Szayel just nodded, unable to form a sentence because of the overwhelming pleasure. Yylfordt knew they were close, so he captured Szayel's lips when they reached their climax. Szayel spilled his seed all over their chest and Yylfordt came deep in him.

"Incredible as always, Oni-chan."

"Yeah, incredible." Yylfordt pulled out his limp cock.

"Mmhh~ Feeling your seed dribble out of my entrance feels so erotic, Oni-chan." Szayel grinned while playing with his brother's hair.

"Then we should clean up, don't you think? Rose bubble bath and champagne?"

"And off to the bedroom after?"

"Yes. But to cuddle and sleep. I have the urge to shower you with kisses and sweet words today." Szayel giggled and brought himself up, brushing his lips with Yylfordt's and whispered.

"That's as good as a good fuck, Oni-chan. Even better!"

"I know. So… shall we?" Szayel reached his hands, asking to be lifted up.

"Come on, hurry! I want to cuddle with you all day long!" And so Yylfordt carried Szayel to the bathroom, stopping at the kitchen to pick up a bottle of rose champagne. They had the whole day to cuddle up, and they're going to spend it in a very sexy, Granz-licious way.

* * *

**A/N : So? D: Was it bad? D: Good? Tell me! R&R would be appreciated :D**

**Szayel : Oni-chan, more champagne... **

**Yylfordt : Sure, sweetie. *mouth feeds Szayel***

**Szayel : Mmmmhh... Yummy.**

**Yylfordt : Not as yummy as you. *nibbles nose***

**Szayel : *giggles* I love you.**

**Yylfordt : I love you too :3**

**SO MANY 'I LOVE YOU'S! Oh Granzcest, I'm in love all over again!  
**


End file.
